Weapons and armor
The weapons available in Angleadd differs some from the standard equipment found in the core rules. Martial weapons have had their damage numbers increased, and are far more deadly than usual. These weapons are also more uncommon amongst the population in general. Common people can't afford the cost of finer weapons, usually resorting to simpler armaments in times of need. See also Weapon and armor enhancements and Exotic equipment Simple Melee Weapons Simple Ranged Weapons Martial Melee Weapons Martial Ranged Weapons Notes on weapons Heavy: Weapons with the heavy property requires a minimum strength of 15 to use. Longbows: Longbows have a special rule called unstrung. A character must take an action to string and prepare the bow before use. Keeping the bow strung while travelling will weaken the bowstring, giving an accumulative chance of 10% per hour to snap. Armor There are some changes to armor from the core rules. This mostly concerns the types of armor available. Light armor Padded: Padded armor consists of quilted layers of cloth, filled with dense fabric or horsehair. Cost: 10 sp AC: 11+dex Special: Disadvantage on stealth Leather: A breastplate, pauldrons and greaves made of hardened leather, supported on a softer leather and cloth frame for mobility. Cost: 20 sp AC: 11+dex Reinforced robes: Heavy cloth robes reinforced with leather and metal plating at key points. Usually worn by monks or priests when travelling through dangerous regions. Cost: 20 sp AC: 12+dex (max 3) Special: Disadvantage on athletics/acrobatics Studded leather: Tough, flexible leather reinforced with close-set rivets. Comes with armored gauntlets. Cost: 50 sp AC: 12+dex Medium armor Hide: Rough leather and furs, crudely fashioned into armor. Usually worn by hunters, brigands and others who lack either the skill or funds to fashion better equipment. Cost: 20 sp AC: 12+dex (max 2) Chain shirt: A light shirt of chainmail, covering the torso and upper arms. Worn over a padded undershirt. Cost: 60 sp AC: 13+dex (max 2) Scale mail: A leather undersuit covered with overlapping metal scales. Quite heavy and cumbersome. Cost: 75 sp AC: 14+dex (max 2) Special: Disadvantage on stealth, athletics and acrobatics Light chainmail: A suit of chainmail covering most of the body, reinforced with hardened leather at weak spots. Usually used by light infantry and mercenaries. Cost: 200 sp AC: 14+dex (max 2) Special: Disadvantage on stealth Heavy armor Brigandine: A leather cuirass reinforced with light metal bands and plates sewn in between the inner and outer layer. Popular amongst urban soldiers and those who won't find themselves in the thick of battle. Cost: 100 sp AC: 14 Chain mail: A heavy suit of linked metal rings, covering the body and legs. Comes with a coif that covers the head and neck, as well as gauntlets and boots. The common armor of warriors through the realm. Cost: 150 sp AC: 15 Special: Disadvantage on stealth. Requires 13 strength Heavy chainmail: A double-layered set of chainmail worn over a heavy padded shirt. Comes with a pot helmet, gauntlets and boots. Usually worn by heavy infantry and cavalry units. Cost: 300 sp AC: 16 Special: Disadvantage on stealth. Requires 15 strength Plated chainmail: A suit of chainmail reinforced with plated pauldrons, gorget, greaves, armguards, gauntlets and a full helmet. The heaviest armor available in the realm, usually reserved for noble lords and battlefield commanders. Cost: 12 gp AC: 18 Special: Disadvantage on stealth. Requires 16 strength Shields Roundshield: A round, wooden shield, usually wrapped in leather to keep it's shape. Cost: 3 sp AC: +1 Reinforced roundshield: A wooden shield reinforced by a metal rim. The most common shield amongst poorer soldiers and mercenaries. Cost: 10 sp AC: +2 Heather shield: A larger, diamond-shaped shield made mostly of metal. Favoured by cavalry and heavy infantry. Cost: 40 sp AC: +3